


What Are You Doing?!

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm not kidding, Just smut, M/M, PWP, Smutty goodness, Steve is slutty bottom, Stucky - Freeform, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve, just so y'all know, juuuuuuust porn, not even a decent plot to go with the porn, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: After finishing off a battle together, Steve Rogers finds his friend of over seventy years looking at him in a way that was completely unfamiliar to him.Guys, really I'm not gonna lie here, it's just smut!





	What Are You Doing?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first time attempting Stucky, and of course I had to go and start it off with smut!  
> Enjoy!

>  
> 
> "Bu.. Buck! What.. What're you doing?" Steve asked, his voice shaking. His heart was beating a million miles a second, and his erection was starting to tug at the unforgiving fabric of his uniform.
> 
> The two were just finishing off a battle against an army of androids, during which they were separated from the rest of their teammates. Their final standing ground was an abandoned warehouse, where they managed to destroy the last of the androids. The problem was that now, Bucky had taken out both their ear pieces and was backing him against a wall. He was looking at him funny, and Cap couldn't seem to figure out what in God’s name was going on in his friend’s head.
> 
> Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, had a look in his eyes that his best friend had never seen. After knowing each other for over seventy years, Steve was seeing a whole new side of his friend. Well, it wasn't exactly new; he knew that Bucky had it in him, he just didn't know the brunet had it for... him?
> 
> "Bucky, we need to go back. The team is probably looking for us," Steve said, trying to wake his teammate from whatever daze he was in.
> 
> Bucky just smiled, he had no reply. He licked his lips and swallowed hard before he reached over and snatched Cap's shield away from him and threw it on the floor of the abandoned warehouse. When he had finally backed Steve against the wall and the other man had no place to run, Bucky placed his metal arm on the wall right next to Steve's head, while he used his flesh hand to lift up Cap's shirt and feel the smooth skin that hid under it.
> 
> "Buck, B.. James! Don't," Steve whispered that last word, finding it insufferably hard to speak. His mouth was dry, though he was salivating like never before, and his erection was growing bigger and tugging against his pants.
> 
> When Bucky leaned closer and caressed Steve's neck with his nose, the patriotic supersoldier felt as if his knees would buckle under him. Bucky could really care less at this moment - he knew what he wanted, and he wanted Steve, naked, soiled with cum and screaming out his name. He had dreamed and fantasized about this since the minute he discovered sex. In their first lifetime, it was something completely unacceptable, but in modern times things had changed; being with Steve, the way he really wanted to be with Steve, was now a possibility.
> 
> Bucky licked a stripe from the juncture between Cap's shoulder and neck all the way to his earlobe, sucking on it and nibbling it, while the other man just moaned and mumbled unintelligible words. He pulled Steve's shirt above his head and took a step back, marveling the beauty that was topless Steve Rogers.
> 
> Steve could hardly bear it any longer - he could hardly bear the wait, the longing, and the frustration. He quickly grabbed Bucky, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their first.
> 
> It was sloppy and violent and far from perfect. Their teeth clashed more than once, they bit each other’s lips, rode against each other's bodies, and their tongues licked inside and outside their mouths.
> 
> Bucky reached his metal hand to the back of Steve's head and pulled at his hair, drawing a guttural moan out of him. The brunet smiled against his lover's lips and then pulled himself away from the kiss, pulling Steve away by the hair, which got another loud moan out of the blond.
> 
> "I want you so bad, Stevie. I need you," Bucky said, speaking for the first time in over ten minutes of foreplay.
> 
> Steve bit his lower lip and smiled, nodding his head, giving his lover permission to take him. He looked at him so fondly, but lustfully at the same time, as if he was telling him 'I love you' and 'fuck me' all with one look, and Bucky did not miss a word relayed in that look.
> 
> Bucky's hands roamed all over Steve's naked chest, feeling him all over while he sucked marks into his neck. His lips made their way down to his nipples, sucking on them and biting them softly. Hands drifting further south, his metal hand got a firm grip on Cap's ass at the same time his flesh one reached into Steve's pants, taking hold of his cock and stroking it.
> 
> Steve gasped. “Ffffuck!” he exclaimed as he buried his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tugging at it. 
> 
> The soldier kissed his way down Steve’s chest and taut abdomen before he pulled down the blue uniform pants, revealing his lover’s erect dick. Bucky licked his lips, got on his knees, and looked up at Steve, who was looking down lustfully at him. He took Cap’s cock in his flesh hand and jerked it a couple of times before he wrapped his lips around it, humming happily as the suction from his mouth coaxed precum from the slit. 
> 
> Steve could barely stay standing on his feet, having to lean against the wall as he enjoyed the warmth and wetness that engulfed his cock. He tried to cover his loud moans with his hand, but to no avail. Captain America was as loud as he was righteous. When he realised covering his mouth was of no use, he gave up on the notion and took hold of Bucky’s head, holding him in place while he thrust his cock inside of his mouth.
> 
> “Oh God, Bucky! This feels so good! You feel so good!” he exclaimed while he thrust his dick as deep into Bucky’s mouth as he could. To his surprise, his lover wasn’t too bad at deep throating.
> 
> Bucky hummed around Steve’s dick and reached his flesh arm around his lover’s back, prodding a finger against his entrance. When Steve’s moan sounded more like a squeak instead, Bucky backed away,
> 
> “No! No no. Why did you stop?” Steve asked, sounding very much disappointed.
> 
> Bucky smirked and answered, “I thought I hurt you,” 
> 
> Steve knelt down next to his lover, cupping his face and kissing him softly. “Far from it, Buck,” he replied.
> 
> Bucky smiled sneakily and ushered Steve down on the ground and crawled over him, taking his dick back into his mouth and guiding his fingers back to Cap’s hole. He started sucking on Steve’s member faster as he let one finger slip through his hole, twisting it and twirling it until Steve jerked a certain way and Bucky knew he found his lover’s prostate. 
> 
> “Oh, sweet Jesus! What was that? Keep doing that, Buck!” Steve exclaimed, feeling quite pleased with this turn of events.
> 
> Bucky fingered Steve’s hole, adding another digit, and another, until he had four fingers buried inside of Steve’s ass. Eventually, it became quite difficult to suck on Steve cock and finger him at the same time, and so Bucky pulled away, earning a disappointed moan out of his lover. He took a spot behind Cap, almost gluing his body against the other, as he took Steve’s dick in his flesh hand and guided his metal fingers into his ass. Soon, Bucky developed a rhythm, matching the movement of his flesh hand with that of his metal fingers. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Steve’s dick, jerking it faster and harder, while his metal fingers scissored and twisted inside of Steve’s ass, brushing against his prostate with each thrust, all while rubbing his clothed erection against Cap’s body.
> 
> “Buck! Bucky, I’m gonna.. Bucky I’m gonna cum! Oh god, Bucky, I’m gonna...” Steve started to warn his lover of his impending orgasm, when said orgasm interrupted him. His entire body jerked, every nerve ending in it flaring up, while Steve kept repeating Bucky’s name. Each time he said it, it sounded softer and more endearing.
> 
> Bucky kept jerking Steve’s dick while still rubbing his own erection against him. He milked every drop of hot white spunk out of Steve’s cock, while Cap made every inconceivable sound.  _ “Who would have thought that Captain America was such a slutty bottom?” _ Bucky thought to himself, and with that thought his own orgasm came bursting through, soiling his uniform and leaving him motionless. 
> 
> When the two super soldiers had come down from their highs, Steve turned around to find the sweetest, but also the funniest sight he could have ever witnessed.You look like a teenager who just woke up from a wet dream,” he said, and then burst into laughter, pointing at Bucky’s cum soiled uniform. 
> 
> Bucky shot an eyebrow up at his lover and flipped him off before he cupped his face and gently kissed him.
> 
> “You’re one to talk. I think your shield might need some cleaning up,” Bucky said, looking at Steve’s shield which had taken a big load of his cum. Steve turned his gaze to where Bucky was looking and he frowned. 
> 
> Before Steve could say anything, Bucky got up and threw his clothes at him. He winked at his lover and then jumped up onto a platform. “I’ll see you back at the tower,” he said before he started climbing the structure of the building, making his way up to the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse, leaving Steve shaking his head and laughing, while he picked himself up and tried to figure out an excuse as to why he had just disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I appreciate your comments and kudos.  
> Let me know if I should be writing more Stucky, or if I should stick to Supernatural ;)


End file.
